need_for_speed_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
NEED FOR SPEED FAN FICTION Wikia:Page Creation Portal
This is the Page Creation Portal. If anyone wants, they can use it to create pages with a full, ready-made layout that you just need to customize. When replacing placeholders with your own text, delete the parentheses. Series Ah, series. The things that hold the wiki together. You can make one, too, with the below box. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Series Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Series Page Episode Guides You're not supposed to add lists of episodes to a series page. Use the button below to make an episode guide for your series, the title of which corresponding to that of the link in your series page. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Episode Guide Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create an Episode Guide Page Episodes There are two major episode types: paragraph format and dialogue format. In this wiki, we prefer to use the Dialogue (Script) Format to write. It makes things less confusing for people and it's widely used. Paragraph Format Use the button below to make an episode in the paragraph format. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Paragraph Episode Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Paragraph Episode Page Dialogue Format Dialogue format is getting more widely used nowadays. Use the button below to increase its use even more. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Dialogue Episode Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Dialogue Episode Page Main/Minor Characters Main/Minor characters are what keep the stories alive. Use the button below to make one. Enter a name in the field provided. (Only use first and last name, if a last name is known.) align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Main/Minor Characters Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Character page Police Officers In this fan fiction wiki, Police are what help the plot line to stay entertaining. Make one here with the button below. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Police Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Police Officer Page Vehicles What's a series without a special car or vehicle? Use the button below to make one. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Vehicle Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Vehicle Page Towns Every state/country has a city or town, make sure you have your locations created using the button below. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Town Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Town Page Forums Video Games What trouble is adding a video game for your series? Less trouble, now that you can just use the button below. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Video Game Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Video Game Page Categories There is no real layout for categories. Just use the button below, and pay attention to the format below the button. align=center prefix=Category: break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Category Page *If you are making a category for your series, make the title the same title as your series. *If you are making a category for your series' episodes, make the title "(Series Name) Episodes". **Change the episode category formatting rule's title to say "(Series Name) Aliens," "(Series Name) Villains," etc. *Add pages to your category to fill it up. Remember that categories are case-sensitive. *Never add a category to a page before creating it here. *Categorize your category in the same way that you categorize pages. Blank If none of these formats fit your topic, use the button below to make a completely blank page. align=center break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Blank Page Other There are a few other things. * * * (use if uploading more than one photo) Category:Site administrationCategory:Content